Furies: Womens Retribution
by WilyMech
Summary: A dark fic. Not a normal genre I will use. DC own rights to Wonder Woman and all the characters I used. There is no Cannon but the setting fits for this story. Graphic violence against men for that is reason why it is rated M. A lot deaths. No sexual content. If your a man this fic may not be for you. Yes a female character I created hates men. It does not reflect my views


**Wonder Woman**

**Author Note: I never read a Wonder Woman comic book for several years nor do I know what the cannon is. The premise of Wonder Woman works for this story than my usual settings. Like all disclaimers: I do not own Wonder Woman or is part of DC comics. There is no Cannon providing the fact is I do not know what Cannon is. This is a dark fiction. It is written from a point of view of Amazon. Yes it is feminist piece and will be controversial. There is no romance but there is some off and on screen violence. **

Prologue:

Themyscira

_The legend of the Furies existed in Greek stories about three women who have create and devise a way to get retribution for crimes against humanity. A woman is often in other religions, outside of the Gods who created my people the Amazon, are force of retribution and justice. When man ignores the cherish rights of women therefore is outside of the balance what the Gods themselves decree. It is time to bring that balance back. So I take the reverent name of Alecto and I will find my sisters who are in the world of man to help get the justice that women are so denied. _

_Efimia_

Hippolyta looked at the parchment and re-read it several times. As the queen of the Amazons she has doubts about the world of Man that she kept to herself. Many of her sisters suffered because of Men's greed, egos, and fears. The insecurity of man in his heart still remains when it comes to women who are just as equal they are. This ideology cannot be forced on man nor it cannot be allow that gender discrimination still does not exist.

"My Queen, Efimia, has left the island for world of man." Spoke Phillipa

"She chose a path of action." Spoke Queen Hippolyta . "The Princess Diana and even though she is my daughter has not done much for the sisters in Man's world. "

"Does Efimia feels this way?" ask Phillipa surprise at the criticism.

"I am not going say the criticism is invalid Phillipa but there is a balance must be reach." Spoke Hippolyta "Men feel that females are inferior and forcing them out of the comfort zone will have severe repercussions like it did in Greece."

"The price of inaction is high for our sisters." Spoke Phillipa "Some of the sisters feel that sisters in Man's World are another race."

"ISIS." Spoke Hippolyta "Summon my council and let them be aware what has happen."

"Islam never favor the female gender and justify the stigmatizing it." Spoke Anthea walking in with pitcher "ISIS seems to distortion of that belief."

"At least it is more honest than Christianity." Spoke Anemone

"Enough." Spoke Hippolyta "It is up to man to deal with ISIS. As Amazons we should be concerned how our sisters are treated by that world of Man. If we did the same as the Group ISIS, are doing we are no better than they. "

"True my Queen." Spoke Anthea looking at Hippolyta. "It is the hidden discrimination is just dangerous to women as this group is. I am not strongly familiar with Judeo-Christian religions but I do believe religion that carried too far is damaging to the human race as whole. "

"It makes it hard to help Man when their religions had demonized women as a whole." Spoke Phillipa

"Treated them as virtual slave by laws carrying the title as a wife…," spoke Anemone "just because laws say it is right."

"Even more progressive not advocating for equal pay and rights under their so called laws." Spoke Anthea

Hippolyta listened to viewpoints of her sisters and in truth some more sympathetic men and women for gender equal rights had problems. For women the labeled as Fem Nazis because they do not wish to baby sit men and demand equal pay for equal work is almost troubling as denial of their own history. Men claiming that feminist are brainwashing women and girls to go against the natural order of God. In truth that God has no gender and there was no natural order until man wrote it. That in the Amazon opinion man had been brainwashed to what the role a woman is.

"It is an insult to the Goddess Isis." Spoke Phillipa

"My Queen are you going to advocate that the Amazons will fight ISIS?" Spoke Anthea

"No not as yet." Answer Hippolyta "I am not going remove the option off the table. As Amazons we have to weigh the option with consideration and for now let Man decide his course of action."

"Which brings up Efimia's action?" Spoke Anemone

"While her criticism of the Princess is a valid one but I do question the actions she is going to take." Spoke Anthea

"I agree with you that assessment Anthea, but it is time for Diana do some advocating for women around the world." Spoke Hippolyta

"Amazons may have to write the real history of women." Spoke Phillipa

Hippolyta cocked her eyebrow at Phillipa "That is a moot point. My friends I will send a missive to my daughter."


End file.
